rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle of Beacon/@comment-70.164.250.74-20171221193930/@comment-4010415-20171221211448
I'll try to answer as best as I can. 1. The attack in Volume 2: First off, I don't think the Grimm made it to Beacon in that attack. We actually see JNPR at Beacon when the sirens start going off, and everything there was fine and peaceful without a single trace of Grimm nearby. The only reason JNPR was aware that something was going on in Vale was because they heard the emergency sirens and saw smoke. Second, the White Fang didn't participate because most, if not all, of them had already been knocked out in the tunnel, either by Team RWBY and Oobleck or by the crash. The breach in Volume 2 was part of Cinder's plan that happened in Volume 3, but it was done earlier than she wanted it to. Most likely, it was supposed to happen during the attack in Volume 3, to make the destruction even worse. Remember that Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury talked about it after JNPR rushed off to help, and Emerald said "But that's days away!" It wasn't even supposed to happen yet. The only reason it did is because Team RWBY and Oobleck found their operation early, and Roman decided that their choices were to either do it early or never get to do that part of the plan due to Team RWBY and Oobleck messing everything up. 2. Why didn't the White Fang plan it themselves? Well, consider the fact that Cinder's group provided them with a lot of materials for the attack. They initially provided the White Fang with mechs, they gave them Dust (as shown when Mercury and Emerald present Adam with suitcases of Dust while Cinder tries again to recruit him), and most importantly, due to Cinder working for Salem and the plan being something Salem wanted, the Grimm were much easier to transport in the airships. Cinder's group made it easier for the White Fang to attack because they were able to orchestrate the whole thing in a way where the Grimm would invade, the Grimm would be easier to transport, Atlas' ships would be disabled, and Atlas' robots would be turned against the good guys. 3. The Huntsmen didn't decide to bounce instead of defending Vale and Beacon. I'm sure most of them headed out into Vale to protect the civilians who could not defend themselves. The majority of the Huntsmen are nameless nobodies, so why show them fighting when we could watch the characters we actually know? If you're talking about the students who evacuated the colosseum - they were in their student uniforms and didn't seem to have their weapons on them. They would've needed to get their weapons first and probably would've wanted to change into their combat outfits. Even Weiss changed clothes before fighting the Boarbatusk in class back in Volume 1. The named Huntsmen-in-training from the tournament actually traveled from the colosseum to Beacon to defend the school, even the ones who were from other kingdoms. There was a whole sequence where the camera pans around the courtyard, showing the various students fighting Grimm and robots. V3 10 00139.png V3 10 00147.png V3 11 00020.png V3e11 sun neptune fight paladin.png V3 11 00021.png V3 11 00022.png